Luxembourg
Henri Friedan is a fan-made character for the series Axis Powers: Hetalia. He represents the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg, a small land-locked nation between France, Germany, and Belgium. He is 20 years old but appears much younger than that, much to his annoyance. He is the younger brother of Holland and Belgium. Appearance Henri has golden blond hair that curls and frames his face in the front and curls outward in the back and has an ahoge that, when pulled, will send him into an uncontrollable laughing fit for a few minutes. He has blue eyes and small pince-nez glasses, although he has perfect vision and only uses them for appearance. Henri's wardrobe consists mostly of button-down shirts, vests, slacks, and ribbons as he likes to dress formally. He does have a military outfit that he wears rarely for special occasions. Personality and Interests Henri is a very shy individual due to the fact that he was constantly ruled over by other nations until he finally gained his independence. He will often blush, stutter his words, and over-apologize to the point he no longer realizes when someone is taking advantage of him. Despite his shyness, when it comes down to business matters and his job, he is charismatic, charming, and highly convincing, which is why his country is wealthy and has good trade connections around the world. He is also a workaholic and often doesn't realize what time it is when he is in his office filling out paperwork. Because his mother wanted him to be a girl, he was raised to be very effeminate and was often forced to wear dresses. As a result, Henri's main interests are gardening, baking, and scrapbooking. He secretly likes to wear dresses now and then because he likes the softness of the fabrics that are used. Henri also suffers from trauma caused by Belgium. He has an abnormal fear of women now and cannot be in the same room as one without fainting. However, he is slowly on the road to recovery with the help of Holland. Relationships Netherlands/Holland Main Article: Holland '' Henri was raised by Holland after their mother left them. They were split up when Austria took control over him and Spain took his brother and sister. After being united once more, Holland became exessively clingy to Henri, leading him to leave his brother to live on his own. These days, they are on good terms and often see each other to catch up on lost time. Belgium ''Main Article: Belgium These two siblings have a very shaky relationship. Henri and Holland often pushed her around when they were younger. One day they went too far and Belgium snapped, causing Henri to suffer immense trauma resulting in the fear of all women. Even today, they still don't come into much contact with each other. Roderich Edelstein (Austria) Main Article: Roderich Edelstein Henri worked for Roderich under the Habsburg rule for a while until France came and took him away. During this time, Henri developed most of his subservient personality and housemaking skills. Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) Main Article: Gilbert Beilschmidt France and Prussia disputed over Henri several times, but in the end Prussia won. Henri was treated horribly and was taken advantage of for his effeminate nature several times until he gained independence. Prussia, through Germany, once again took control of Henri during World War II, but he managed to escape and joined the Allies. Trivia *The date of Henri's birthday is the day he was granted the status of Grand Duchy by the Congress of Vienna in 1815. *Henri owns a miniature pet lion given to him from his boss named Rex. Both Henri and his boss have terrible naming sense so the name hasn't changed. Rex is extremely lazy. *Henri acts as a mediator between France and Germany these days. *This Henri is not all of Luxembourg, the Grand-Duchy and Belgian Luxembourg, parts of France and Germany formed once the County of Luxembourg, which became the Duchy of Luxembourg in 1384 and later fully part of the Burgundian Empire and of the Low Countries. Luxembourg remained part of the Southern-Netherlands until 1839. (But wasn't part of the United Belgian States, which briefly existed in 1790) And joined in enthusiastically in the Belgian revolution. As a result of the Ten Days campaign, during which the weak Belgian Army suffered many defeats and no victories, the Great powers of Europe decided to cede Zeeuws-Vlaanderen, Dutch-Limburg and the German speaking part of Luxembourg to the Netherlands. Due to an aspect of the Salic law, a very old Frankish law (6th century, which has been abolished in Belgium in 1991, Luxembourg 1907), that forbade women to become Head of State Luxembourg could get out the Personal Union with the Netherlands although no attempts to reunite with Belgium were made. In 1920 Luxembourg was given a choice: Join France in various treaties or join Belgium in various treaties, Luxembourg knew that France would annex him ASAP, and chose for Belgium instead. Out of this economic treaty after WWII the Benelux would appear and that would from the basis of the EU. *For more info: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luxembourg But this would have been the first place you'd go to look anyways. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters